paranormalactivityfandomcom-20200215-history
Paranormal Activity 4
Paranormal Activity 4 is a 2012 American found footage supernatural horror film, directed by Ariel Schulman and Henry Joost and written by Christopher B. Landon from a story by Chad Feehan. The film features Katie Featherston, who starred in the first film, and had cameos in the other two. The film was released in theaters and IMAX on October 17, 2012 in the United Kingdom and was released on October 18, 2012 in the United States, by Paramount Pictures. It is the fourth installment in the Paranormal Activity series, and a sequel to Paranormal Activity 2, set several years later. Plot On October 9th, 2006, Kristi Rey and her husband are killed by her demon-possessed sister Katie. She then abducts Kristi's 1 year old son, Hunter, unaware that Kristi's teenage daughter, Ali, is still alive and away on a school trip. A text states that Katie and Hunter's whereabouts remained unknown. Alex (Kathryn Newton) films her younger brother, Wyatt's (Aiden Lovekamp), soccer match. At Alex's house, she shows her boyfriend Ben (Matt Shively) the tree house in the garden. Here they discover Robbie, the neighbor's child. Puzzled as to why he is there, she takes him back to his own house across the street. In the early hours of the next morning, Alex hears an ambulance outside at Robbie's house. That day, Robbie turns up at the house after Alex's mom, Holly, offered to look after him for a few days, while Robbie's mother is admitted to hospital. Later on, Alex finds Wyatt and Robbie in her treehouse talking to Robbie's invisible friend who Robbie calls Toby. In the evening, Wyatt plays multi-player on the Kinect by himself, while Robbie sits on the sofa. Ben asks who Wyatt is playing with and Robbie answers that it's the invisible friend from the tree house. Ben turns the lights off and shows Wyatt the infra-red tracking dots. As Alex, Ben and Wyatt dance in the dark, Robbie sits on the sofa, where the camera detects an unknown figure moving next to him. The next day Ben reveals to Alex that his computer automatically records their webcam chats, and in the middle of the night while Alex was sleeping, Robbie came in and slept next to her. Baffled by his odd behavior, Ben offers to install laptops around the house to record any other strange occurrences. Over the next couple of days, the computer records strange events around the house, including Robbie waking up in the middle of the night to talk to the TV, and Robbie and Wyatt chasing the silhouette of a small child figure throughout the house. Robbie draws a strange symbol on Wyatt's back, which Alex later finds to be part of an old cult (first appeared in Paranormal Activity 3). Late one night Alex notices several black cars outside Robbie's house across the street; upon investigating, she discovers several women in black garb entering the house. She is confronted by one of these women and flees the scene. The next day Alex is home alone, and after hearing noises, follows them to the hallway, where the chandelier falls from the ceiling and smashes into the floor, almost striking her. Although her father Doug blames the light fitters, Alex is suspicious of Robbie.The following day, Alex sees Robbie and Wyatt entering Robbie's house across the street. Alex follows them to discover that Robbie's mother Katie is actually home, and shows no sign of illness. That night, Doug experiences paranormal activity himself when one of Holly's missing knives try to fall on him. On another night, Wyatt begins talking to an invisible figure, insisting that his name isn't Hunter. During this conversation a figure approaches him, but is interrupted when Doug enters the room. Holly takes Wyatt for a bath and leaves him alone when he is violently pulled under and after a couple minutes he comes back up calm and sedated, now referring to himself as Hunter. Wyatt tells Alex that Katie told him he was adopted, like Robbie. Alex questions her parents about Wyatt's real parents, but they refuse to say anything. That night, Wyatt walks into Alex's room and watches as she levitates above the ground. The next day, Alex is home alone talking with Ben on the computer when suddenly the garage door opens. She goes to the garage and closes the door and goes back to the kitchen when the garage door opens again. She goes back to the garage and suddenly the garage door slams shut and so does the other door and the car turns on, filling the garage with Carbon monoxide. Meanwhile, Wyatt is hiding in the bathroom connected to his room as Katie walks in and asks him to come out, using the name Hunter. She then tells him that she'll wait for him until he's ready. Meanwhile, in the garage, Alex picks up a golf club and smashes a window in the car, goes into the car and drives it through the garage door, giving herself fresh air. Her parents come and aren't convinced by her story. The next day, Holly is alone, and begins to hear strange noises. A possessed Katie enters the house undetected, and heads upstairs. When Holly enters the lounge an unseen entity suddenly picks her up and violently throws her against the wall. The unseen force drops her floor with a snap killing her. Katie returns to drag her body away. Ben later arrives to discover no one is home. He goes to view the footage in Alex's bedroom, but Katie appears behind him and snaps his neck in half. Alex and her father arrive, and he thinks he sees Holly with Wyatt walking to Katie's house. As he goes to explore Alex goes home to discover Ben's body. She runs out of the house and over to Katie's house to warn her dad, but witnesses him being dragged violently through the house by the unseen entity. She runs to a bedroom at the far end of the house with Spanish Newspapers on the windows, when she hears Wyatt scream her name. As she turns around to head back out, Katie appears who storms forwards, demonically screaming to Alex. Alex quickly runs and climbs out of the window where she discovers Wyatt standing outside. She pleads with him to run away with her, but he stands there, blank faced and unmoved, just as numerous blank-faced women appear in Katie's garden. Alex turns the other way only to be killed by a possessed Katie. Then the camera cuts to black. In a post-credits scene (seen only in cinemas), two Spanish-speaking men in Mexico with a camera, go into a mysterious store. When they realise that the store sells "witchcraft", they decide to run to the exit. An old and scared-looking Mexican woman appears and states, translated from Spanish, that "this is only the beginning". Frightened, the men finally leave the store and the camera cuts out. Setting up events for Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones. Images Paranormal-Activity-4.jpg PA.png|Alex, the main protagonist of PA4 Pahunter.png|Hunter outside the window Paranormal Activity 4 29.png|The Midwives Trivia * Paranormal Activity 4 is most likely the most popular film in the franchise after over millions of advertisments and soveniers were released in association. Category:Movies